Ángel cromático
by Andreea Maca
Summary: En un mundo que está por terminarse, la supervivencia de Sasuke depende de la visión de un hermoso ángel. "Nunca olvidaré esos ojos, ésa hermosa sonrisa". [Fanfic participante en el reto musical de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**]


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se publique en cualquier otro foro, sin excepciones.**

 **Aviso: Este fanfic participa en el Reto Musical de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**.**

 **Día: 12 de agosto**

 **Canción: "Beautiful girl", de Broken Iris.**

 **Advertencia: AU**

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **Ángel cromático**

* * *

 **"Termino este día de la manera mas amarga.**

 **Un lamentable estado, pero..."**

* * *

El mundo tuvo que caer antes de que los humanos supieran de su error. La civilización terminó y el amor se desvaneció junto con el agua. La muerte era latente en cada esquina. La extinción alcanzó a niños, ancianos, mujeres y hombres sin distinción alguna. Sobrevivir era parte de la vida cotidiana. Las armas de fuego dejaron de ser peligrosas; el mundo estaba devolviendo cada disparo a su naturaleza.

Y la guerra la llevaba ganada.

Un sobreviviente que apenas podía caminar para recoger un tomate en el mercado muerto, sólo esperaba el día en que su corazón se detuviera. No había esperanza en sus ojos ni una sonrisa en sus labios. Las sonrisas se habían extinto hacía diez años, cuando la masacre empezó.

Los sueños y anhelos de ese muchacho de diecinueve años se basaban en comer una vez más. Porque aunque sus ojos no lo dijeran, quería vivir un día más. Él ya no recordaba a su familia, ya no recordaba cuándo había muerto su madre o su hermano. Había olvidado a sus camaradas y las últimas palabras de su mejor amigo. Había olvidado la orden de no rendirse. Pues cuando eres el único habitante en tres kilómetros al cuadrado, te es difícil reaccionar a la esperanza.

Sus ojos, similares a los de un gato, no veían más color en los objetos; su dañado cerebro no alcanzaba a distinguir el blanco del negro y sus pupilas no tenían la orden de reflejar el rojo de la verdura. Un monocromático muchacho apenas caminaba entre la basura y los desechos que sólo las ratas y cucarachas eran capaces de comer con gusto. La plaga humana estaba siendo exterminada.

Sus pies chocaron con una caja de cartón, pero lo ignoró. Su rostro gacho ya no se alzaba; ya no había belleza que mirar.

Llegó al lugar que buscaba. Cogió un tomate de los ya ennegrecidos y se lo llevó a la boca. Ya no se preocupaba por su aparato digestivo pues éste había tolerado ya millones de cosas. Sorprendentemente, sus anticuerpos habían evolucionado como los de las cucarachas y habían aprendido a sobrellevar cada porquería que el muchacho introducía en su boca. Las enfermedades estomacales ya no formaban parte de él.

Regresó a su pequeña casa cuando decidió que había comido lo suficiente para ese día. Su cuerpo se movía de forma automática, sólo con la indicación de soportar, de llevar a su dueño a un día más.

Las nubes en el cielo impedían saber si era de día o de noche. A los sobrevivientes no les importaba eso: ellos dormían gran parte del día. Algunos lo hacían con el anhelo de volver a despertar; otros, con el anhelo de no hacerlo nunca más.

El muchacho que descansaba su cabeza en una almohada familiar, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que deseaba antes de dormir; había muchas cosas que él ignoraba. Su inocencia era lo más puro en él; eso era lo que lo había salvado. Era esa pureza la que, sin saberlo, lo llevaría a vivir lo más maravilloso en su vida.

Los humanos, seres mortales y vulnerables, poseían la tendencia de otorgar su fe a seres inmortales y omnipotentes. Buscaban en esa acción, un tranquilizante y sobre todo a alguien a quien agradecer o culpar de acuerdo a lo que ocurría en sus vidas. Desde hacía de años, gran parte de la población había dejado de creer en alguien más.

Sin embargo, en los sueños se presentan los más adorados deseos. Las subconsciente no pregunta nada: ya tiene las respuestas. El más añorado deseo lo presenta sin permiso de su creador cuando el momento lo requiere; y cuando éste llega, es imposible dejar de soñarlo o sentirlo.

De esta forma, dentro de uno de los sueños de aquel muchacho, pudo encontrar el fruto de su pureza:

Ella era delgada y menuda; su cabello era largo, rosado y liso; sus ojos, de un verde vibrante, reflejaban la luz que se había perdido en la tierra donde él vivía. Y su sonrisa, un gesto que se presumía extinto, era lo más perfecto que podría haber: era honesta. Nada de esa mujer presentaba el dolor universal y todo en ella exponía la belleza que un día hubo en el mundo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó él, en una ilusión donde no debía ni quería acercarse.

La mujer, vestida apenas con un vestido casi transparente, lo miró con cierto dejo de lástima.

—Soy Sakura, tu ángel guardián —respondió ella—. Dime, ¿recuerdas quiénes eres tú?

Después de unos segundos, el muchacho negó con la cabeza. Tanto tiempo tenía desde la última vez que vio a otro humano y más tiempo aún de la última vez que utilizó su nombre, que ya no recordaba nada de sí mismo.

—Sasuke-kun, eres Sasuke-kun. —Le recordó Sakura ahora sin sonreír.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos más antes de que ella rompiera el contacto y se diera la vuelta, dispuesta a caminar. Él ni siquiera recordaba lo que era un ángel guardián y a qué religión pertenecía, mas no le importó: ella era la única cosa que brillaba en el mundo que caía; la seguiría a cualquier lado.

Sakura caminó con Sasuke siguiéndole por un sendero blanco y sin una vegetación que les sirviera de marca de inicio. El ángel no parecía feliz ahora que había hablado con su protegido pues aunque era cierto que no estaba muerto, tampoco podría decirse que estaba vivo. ¡Qué tragedia tan grande el no tener motivos para respirar!

Se detuvo en un punto inexacto y sin aviso alguno, se sentó en el vacío. Como era de esperarse, Sasuke se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de observarla. Estaba preocupada: apretaba los labios y sus ojos no enfocaba algo en específico. Fuera lo que fuera, la estaba destruyendo en el interior. Tal vez, los ángeles no eran seres perfectos, después de todo. Tal vez ellos también morían…

—Se supone que no deberíamos vernos, Sasuke-kun —musitó Sakura agachado ligeramente el rostro. Varios mechones de cabello resbalaron por sus hombros y cayeron sobre sus senos apenas cubiertos. Sasuke redescubrió la belleza cuando notó que en su mejilla había una lágrima fresca—. Es muy diferente el verte desde arriba a el tenerte aquí. Lo siento tanto, Sasuke-kun.

—¿Volveré a verte? —inquirió Sasuke directamente. Sakura giró el rostro para mirarlo. A tan corta distancia, ella pudo ver la diminuta cantidad del café en sus ojos y Sasuke apreció la pureza en esa mirada de color verde. Esos ojos eran tan verdes y tan brillantes que Sasuke de repente se sintió cohibido: ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien lo miró?

No obstante, no apartó la mirada. Aunque la sensación fuera un tanto vergonzosa, también era calurosa.

—No sería correcto, Sasuke-kun. Soy tu ángel, debo protegerte; no soy tu amiga.

—Quiero verte de nuevo —insistió Sasuke, apretando los puños cual niño. Sakura reconoció en ese gesto al pequeño Sasuke que hacía berrinche cuando su hermano mayor no tenía tiempo para jugar con él. Aún era adorable.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, pero no me lo permiten. Debes estar tranquilo, estaré contigo siempre —prometió.

—Eso significa que no te veré más —adivinó retirando los ojos de ella, un tanto molesto—. En ese caso, quédate un rato aquí —pidió.

—Por supuesto —accedió Sakura.

Y en un intento por transmitirle paz, Sakura estiró el brazo hasta que su mano tomó la de Sasuke. Él se sobresaltó tras sentir que era invadido su espacio personal; giró el rostro para mirar su mano apresada por la de Sakura y un ligero espasmo de nerviosismo lo sostuvo por un segundo. Ella tenía la piel caliente y suave; era un contraste muy extraño a la piel de Sasuke. Sin embargo, se sentía muy cómodo en esa posición.

Si tan sólo fuera esa mano la que lo acompañara cada día, entonces no le importaría la impureza en el mundo.

Si tan sólo ella no fuera un ángel en su cabeza…

Los latidos del corazón de Sasuke rompieron el silencio en el que se sumieron tras el roce de pieles. Por primera vez desde que la catástrofe inició, el corazón de Sasuke latía con normalidad. Sakura sonrió: había cumplido con su objetivo.

Así, retiró su mano y se levantó. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, temeroso porque ella fuera a desaparecerse de un momento a otro. El cabello de Sakura aún reposaba en sus pechos y sus ojos aún lo enfocaban a él. Era tan hermosa que dolía el sólo mirarla.

—Debo irme, Sasuke-kun. Ha sido un placer el visitarte. —Se despidió.

Sasuke se puso de pie inmediatamente. Intentó tomarla de la muñeca para retenerla, mas Sakura retrocedió. Era imposible que se quedara.

—No me dejes, ven conmigo —suplicó Sasuke en busca de alivio.

Sakura negó con suavidad.

—Los ángeles no podemos ir a la tierra, no nos está permitido.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y dio un paso adelante. No quería dejarla ir, no quería olvidarse de ella; no estaba listo para vivir sin ella, sin su sonrisa y sin sus ojos. Pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta, ni conocía el camino para acompañar a Sasuke. Aunque una parte de ella deseara estar a su lado para derrumbar sus miedos y recuperar sus anhelos, sabía que era imposible e impensable: su trabajo no era aquél.

—Regresa a salvo, Sasuke-kun —pidió sonriendo mientras retrocedía.

Sasuke apenas escuchó aquella petición; estaba sumido absorbiendo cada detalle en el rostro de ese ángel. No sería capaz de olvidar esa hermosa sonrisa ni esos brillantes ojos; ahora tenía un solo anhelo y era el de volver a verla.

Sí, el subconsciente hace mucho por salvarnos de nosotros mismos; incluso el perdernos en nuestra mente para vivir el sueño encarnado.

Cuando Sasuke despertó, permaneció en cama unos minutos más; estaba recordando cada detalle en su sueño. Revivió cada gesto de Sakura y cada movimiento de su cuerpo; revivió sus palabras y sus miradas; revivió la luz que emanaba cada centímetro de ella. Revivió a la belleza que había creído perdida.

Durante las siguientes horas, Sasuke continuó con su rutina diaria, mas en ésta agregó el pensar en el ángel que lo había flechado. No la olvidaría, era una promesa.

Luego de comer, Sasuke se sentaba en el colchón y miraba a la nada. Su cabeza sólo reproducía el encuentro con Sakura y sólo le dejaba pensar en ella. No era amor, era necesidad de ella; la necesitaba para continuar y al mismo tiempo para retroceder.

Después de dos semanas, la urgencia de Sasuke por Sakura lo llevó a desarrollar lo que necesitaba.

Caminando hacia el mercado, Sasuke agachó la mirada. Su mente estaba en blanco, sus ojos en la nada. Pero sus oídos fueron capaces de escuchar una voz que lo esperaba; la reconoció de inmediato: en la entrada al mercado, con las manos en la espalda y con esa sonrisa que tanto iluminaba, estaba ella, estaba Sakura.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun. —Le saludó.

Sasuke se paralizó en su lugar. Era ella, era su necesidad, su oxígeno.

—Dijiste que los ángeles no debían bajar. —Le recordó él. Sakura hizo una mueca de pena.

—Me he escapado un momento; tenía deseos de verte —explicó ella con una mano en la nuca.

—Ya —contestó Sasuke sin mostrar su felicidad; había olvidado lo que era ser feliz.

—Te acompañaré un momento, no quiero que me descubran.

Sasuke asintió.

Sakura se fue cuando Sasuke tomó un tomate. A diferencia de la vez anterior, prometió regresar.

Así lo hizo cuatro días más tarde. Y así lo hizo diez días después. Tras cumplir dos meses de la primera visita, Sakura visitó a Sasuke dos veces por semana. Siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa y siempre se despedía con esa sonrisa; pero nunca se quedaba por más de veinte minutos.

Se encontraban en la calle o en la casa de Sasuke; conversaban o se miraban. Para cuando Sakura volvió a tomar la mano de Sasuke, él ya estaba por fin enamorado.

Como todo amante, Sasuke insistió en que ella se quedara un momento más. Cualquier tiempo le parecía poco cuando se trataba de estar a su lado. Sakura nunca pudo acceder a esa petición, aunque sus ojos mostraran el deseo de permanecer con Sasuke.

—Debo irme, Sasuke-kun —dijo una vez en casa de Sasuke. El aludido asintió sin despegar la mirada de ella. Sakura lo miró con tristeza: deseaba tanto el quedarse a su lado.

El deseo fue tan potente, que Sakura tuvo que buscar la manera para amortiguarlo. La mente de un ángel es diferente a la de un dios: los ángeles una vez fueron humanos y alguna vez tuvieron sentimientos. Cuando un ángel tiene sentimientos de nuevo, es cuando su muerte inicia.

Sakura sabía que estaba enamorándose de su propio protegido, sabía que moriría; pero no se arrepentía siempre y cuando pudiera verlo una vez más.

Tampoco se arrepintió cuando sus deseos la llevaron a tomar la barbilla de Sasuke para besar suavemente sus labios, como marca de despedida.

El amor era lo que les daba vida y al mismo tiempo lo que se las arrebataba.

Ambos sabían que cuando se reencontraran, desatarían lo que se les prohibía. Ambos sabían que era inevitable porque era lo que más deseaban: una vez pruebas el elixir más delicioso, es imposible no volver a tomarlo.

Así, cuando Sakura regresó una semana más tarde, a la habitación del muchacho, éste abandonó la revista antigua en sus manos y se acercó al ángel que lo miraba con pena y amor. Sin prisa alguna, Sakura tomó el rostro de Sasuke; él se dejó acariciar el mentón y las mejillas: era una caricia de amor. Cerró los ojos con el objeto de apreciar mejor el roce de Sakura. Ella vio en esa reacción, una oportunidad para disfrutarlo.

El contacto de sus labios chocando contra los de Sasuke fue en verdad placentero; pero el que sus dedos se enredaran en el cabello de Sasuke fue simplemente excitante. Sasuke apenas razonó cuando llevó sus impulsos a las caderas de Sakura.

Ninguno pensó en el futuro cuando el amor se consumó en aquella habitación. No había forma de pensar, como también, no había forma de saber lo que sucedería luego.

Sasuke despertó con Sakura aún en sus brazos. El ángel sin alas dormía todavía. Su desnudez era aún más bella que su sonrisa; eso había descubierto Sasuke horas atrás.

Y mirándola dormir, Sasuke pasó media hora. Hasta que se preguntó si acaso dormía bien. Con suavidad, movió sus hombros y besó su cabeza; pero la mujer no reaccionó.

—Sakura. —La llamó, mas no despertó— Sakura, despierta —ordenó.

No tenía sentido: cuando un ángel entrega su mayor signo de pureza, deja de serlo y pasa a convertirse en un mortal, un mortal que ya no puede respirar. Un mortal que no despertará.

Así que sin importar cuánto se esforzó Sasuke en hacerla reaccionar, ella no abrió los ojos. Su sonrisa se esfumó y su mirada se extinguió, tal y como lo hizo la humanidad.

Y como al principio, Sasuke-kun escondió sus emociones debajo de la máscara de la indiferencia. Tras enterrar el inerte cuerpo de Sakura, fue al mercado por un poco de atún enlatado. La rutina volvió a su vida. ¿Cuántas veces había enterrado a alguien que amaba? Las mismas que las veces en las que había continuado con su vida.

El dolor ya no era perceptible para Sasuke, aunque los ojos y la sonrisa de Sakura siguieran en su mente; había hecho la promesa de no olvidarla y la cumpliría. Sin importarle que había sido él quien había matado a su propio ángel, Sasuke-kun se permitió el conservar el recuerdo de Sakura. Y más que eso, el conservar su imagen.

Porque Sasuke aún la veía entre sueños o ilusiones. Reconocía la imposibilidad de aquel suceso, mas lo disfrutaba a cada segundo. Lo disfrutaba de la misma forma en la que disfrutó las caricias de la hermosa muchacha. Lo disfrutaba porque era la única manera que tenía para sobrevivir sin ella.

No obstante, toda felicidad conoce el final y para Sasuke, aquello no era una excepción. Pues sus deseos, nuevamente sus deseos, fueron los que controlaron lo que su mente le mostraba: sentada en la orilla de la cama, con el largo cabello cubriéndole el rostro, Sakura sollozaba con fuerza. Sasuke se apresuró a abrazarla, más sus brazos cruzaron la nada sólida figura de Sakura sólo con el objeto de recordarle que ella no estaba más.

—¡Es imposible, Sasuke-kun! —gritó Sakura restregando el rostro en sus manos abiertas—¡No podremos estar juntos de nuevo! ¡No podré abrazarte otra vez! ¡No puedo tocarte en este estado!

—"En este estado" —repitió el aludido antes de hincarse frente a ella—. Encontraré la forma, Sakura —prometió.

Pues el amor te lleva a lo imposible para cumplir con tus cometidos. El amor, pequeña máquina de manipulación sentimental, te arrastra a lo impensable para salvar emociones que no reconocerías en ti.

De este modo, Sasuke caminó con dos voces idénticas en su cabeza. Ambas sollozaban, pero una lo hacía con terrible dolor tras advertir que Sasuke caminaba hacia el vacío formado por una sequía. La segunda voz, la que Sasuke más escuchaba, le ordenaba que continuara, que no se detuviera.

—El paraíso está sólo a una caída —repitió esa segunda voz. Sasuke, ingenuo como puro, creyó en las palabras de esa mujer, de aquella a la que amaba.

Sus pies avanzaron con lentitud hasta rozar el borde. Miró el negro fondo que le esperaba y por primera vez en varios años, se vio libre de cualquier miedo: por fin estaría con ella, por fin la vería una vez más.

—¡Por favor, detente! —suplicó la primera voz, aferrándose ligeramente a los movimientos de Sasuke — ¡Basta!

—Sakura… —susurró Sasuke antes de dar un paso más, antes de dar el paso que lo llevaría a otra vida, a una vida donde nada era real. Un mundo donde todas las mentiras que tu mente genera, desaparecen.

Y sin embargo, durante el tiempo que duró la caída, Sasuke pudo ver a su lado a una mujer de cabello rosado y ojos verdes, que le sonreía como aquella primera vez. El dolor de la realidad no fue tan grave porque en su mente sólo se reproducía la sonrisa de Sakura. El dolor no es tan grave si no viene del objeto amado.

Sasuke descubrió con la soledad, que lo único que dolía más que la muerte, era el amor.

* * *

 **"Aquí descanso, a la deriva; tu vienes y descansas junto a mí.**

 **Tiene que ser una memoria que se siente muy real, pero que está mas allá de mí."**

* * *

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Es mi primer AU SasuSaku, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que está un tanto... ¿deprimente? Pero la canción me inspiró esto y sólo esto, y la verdad me encantó el resultado.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, así que me despido. Ahí me dicen si les gustó, los hizo llorar o si Sakura existió o no. Honestamente, quiero pensar que sí fue real, pero una parte de mi mente me dice que no. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez mi mente también juega conmigo.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
